What's Your Answer
by Rinn Elizabeth
Summary: Levy sits alone under a tree, alone, reading and Gajeel walks by. Little do they know that Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are returning from a job. The trio secretly discover Gajeel and Levy, and decide to spy on the them. A Gale-Nalu story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Just saying, SPOILER ALERT! I hope you enjoy chapter one! Happy reading! ~Rinn E.  
**

* * *

It's been 3 months and 2 years since the events of the Eclipse Celestial Spirits incident,  
but the Fairy Tail Guild hasn't disbanded. Levy, while versing Eclipse

Capricorn in a trivia game, had revealed the name of the name of the man she was  
emotionally attracted to when asked that as a question.

Now, Levy sits against a tree, and begins to read a book. She's half-way done, when Gajeel walks by, accompanied by Pantherlily.  
Gajeel sees Levy, by herself, and stops.

"Hey Lily, can you go away for a few minutes?" he says, without looking back at Lily, for his cheeks began feeling hot.

"Umm.." Lily stuttered as he looked past Gajeel's shoulders, to see what he staring at that could makes him want to be alone.  
He sees Levy, alone, reading against the tree, staring at Gajeel. Jet and Droy waltzed over to her and she looked away.

"Yes, of course." Lily says as he nods his head in understanding and flies away. Gajeel looks back to see if Lily's gone,  
and when he turns back towards Levy he sees Jet and Droy fawning over her.

His fists clench and his face bears a scowl. "Uh, guys?" Levy said, looking down, her cheeks turning red.  
"I really just want to be alone right now…sorry…" The pair walk away, disappointed. _I guess it's worth a try,_ Gajeel thought.

Lily looked back and smiled. _Go get 'er, Gajeel,_ he thought as he left the pair alone and flew to the guild hall.  
Gajeel walked over to Levy, obviously nervous. Levy looked up from her book to see that it was Gajeel.

She quickly turned her attention back to her book. _Curse you blood stream! Why you gotta make me blush every time I see him!_ Levy thought,  
cussing at her anatomy. "Mind if I sit?" he asked. Levy's red cheeks intensified.

 _Curse you! Can you stay calm and keep it together for one measly conversation with the guy?!_ Levy cursed herself again.  
"Yes. You may," she said as calmly as possible, though it was quite obvious that she was nervous as well.

As he sat down, his defined body brushed against her and her heart began to pound.

So did his.

"Uh...there's something I've been thinking about for a while now." he said. "I've been thinking about it practically nonstop since  
the whole eclipse spirit incident..."

 _Oh! Does he know about what I confessed during my battle with Capricorn?!_ Levy thought worriedly.

"Were you watching all of us fight?" Levy asked.

"No," he replied. She sighed in relief. "But Princess Hisui was," he said, unable to look at Levy.  
Levy's eyes widened, her face turned red, her heart pounded even faster.

He looked at Levy. He saw the look in her eyes.

Fear, worry and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Embarrassment, perhaps?

 _Crap! Did I upset her?!_ Gajeel thought. "But don't worry or anything like that! She didn't _tell_ me anything!" he said worriedly. Levy sighed in relief.

 _Shit! I don't know how to tell her that I know!_ he thought in desperation. "Um, well..the princess didn't _physically_ tell  
me anything, that is," he said. Levy's heart skipped a beat. "Which entails..?" she said, intensely studying the same verse in her book, over and over again.

"Well, she was watching them on lacrimal vision and she was watching something in disbelief.  
When I walked in, it was your fight playing. She looked around like a child caught stealing a cookie when her mom said no.

"Do you..." Gajeel swallowed hard. "Do you know why she was like that? You see...all I heard was my name, and then you won...that's it," he asked.

Levy was trying to think of million ways out of this, but she had no choice but to tell him the truth.

"Actually...I do...know why...she was like...like that," Levy said nervously. "Tell me, Levy. What was the question you  
were asked that you answered my name?" Gajeel asked.

Levy stopped pretending to read. Her heart skipped a beat as a newly discovered shade of red broadened and intensified on her face.

She tried to look at Gajeel, but she just couldn't face him. She hid behind the coverage of her book.  
While this was happening, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were returning from a recent job and were headed towards the guild hall.

Gajeel and Levy had no idea that they were passing by.

* * *

"Uhg... I'm **_NEVER_** riding a train, _**AGAIN**_!" Natsu exclaimed, holding his stomach, riddled by nausea and dizziness. "You say that EVERY time, Natsu," Happy said, flying next to his best friend.

"Natsu. You're a great fighter, but your motion sickness is always in the way. Are you sure you can't get over it?" Lucy asked, generally concerned for her teammate's wellbeing.

"Yes, Lucy. I have a way of _not_ throwing up and being incapitated when I'm on transportation...," Natsu said.  
"Uh, I believe the word that you're looking for incapacitated, Nats-" Lucy began, but Natsu flung his arm out, to stop Lucy, and smacked her in the chest.

"Hey! What was that fmm?!" Lucy tried to say, but Natsu put his other hand on her mouth.  
"Look!" he whispered as he jerked his head, signifying them where to look.

They turned and saw Levy and Gajeel sitting next to each other, alone, talking, both blushing and obviously nervous.

Lucy gasped.

After she soaked in what was happening, her jaw dropped to the floor, then she smiled an utterly evil smile.  
A smile one would only expect 'Matchmaker Mira' to produce.

She grabbed Natsu and Happy's arm and dashed to hide behind the conveniently placed shrubbery that ran  
along the outside of the park, concealing the urge to utterly start squealing and jumping up and down.

* * *

There was a long silence, but Levy eventually broke it. "Well...," Levy gulped and continued. "It was the last question...and it asked me...  
what was the name...of...of the man...," she stuttered. _I have to say it! It's now or never!_ Levy thought, a new determination brewing up inside her.

"It asked what was the name of the guy I liked!" Levy screamed, turning away as she slapped the book against her face, pressing it tightly.  
Luckily, only Gajeel and the 'spies' hiding behind shrubs, were paying attention.

She was groaning and cursing herself for revealing it and, now that she had, her previous determination had left her.  
Gajeel sat there, silent. He couldn't believe she liked him! He was utterly in shock.

Not from the fact that she liked him, but because she actually admitted it to him. He smiled.

"You want to know what my answer would be?" he asked, never once letting up on smiling. He looked like he'd won the lottery, but he didn't.  
He had won something even **better** than that. He had won Levy.

"What," Levy exclaimed, uninterested, still embarrassed and still hiding inside (and now behind) her book.  
"Well. She's a really fantastic girl. She's shorter than me, a wizard. She loves books and literature. You'll rarely see her not smiling...

"Let's see, she's in the same guild as me. She has _beautiful_ hair. You really should check it out sometime!" he grinned.  
She hadn't taken the hint yet. "That's _sooo_ cool...," she groaned behind gritted teeth, still angry at herself.

"As I was saying, her hair's absolutely gorgeous. It's this unnatural, almost sky, blue," he said.

She took the book slowly off of her face.

She was starting to understand.

"Yeah. Remember how I said she's a wizard? Her magic's really cool, too. It's solid script. It really is impressive, just like her,  
and I don't say that about most people. She really is special." His grin grew wider.

Levy looked at Gajeel. "Um, and what's her name?" Levy asked, unsure, yet curious. "Levy McGarden," Gajeel said.  
Levy's mouth hung slightly open, despite herself. She had stopped thinking, moving, stopped _everything_ , maybe even breathing.

They stared into each others eyes.

She looked away to the safety of her book, blushing uncontrollably, a nervous hand at the back of her head.  
Gajeel grabbed her wrist and lifted the book above their heads. She looked at him suddenly and he had a devilish grin.

"My answer's _always_ gonna be you," Gajeel said. He leaned in and kissed her. Their kiss was long and sweet.  
As they kissed under the shade of the tree, they couldn't be happier.

The pair relaxed as the made out and Levy even dropped her book. They couldn't possibly be torn apart.  
They looked at the fallen book, arms still in the air, faces still close. "Sorry, I made you lose your place," Gajeel said, apologetically, looking into her eyes.

"It's okay," Levy said, looking back, taking Gajeel's cheek in her hand as she wrapped her other arm around his neck.

She looked him in the eyes; "Right here is the only place I want saved." Gajeel looked and smiled.

They kissed again, dropping their arms and wrapping them around each other. Gajeel ran his hands through  
Levy's soft hair, the two never wishing for a moment more perfect then this.

* * *

Our little 'spies' stood in awe. Their jaws dropped to the floor and were like that for quite some time. They couldn't believe it.

Levy like Gajeel, they knew that. They knew the pair had feelings for each other (they didn't think THIS much feeling) and they  
couldn't believe that they had admitted it, to each other! They thought that they never would!

They were all so happy for their friends. Well, all except Happy. He just stood there, disgusted, covering his eyes from  
the couple's public displays of affection.

"Oh my goodness, I need to sit," Lucy said, taking a seat on a nearby park bench. As she sat, Lucy smiled and looked off into the distance,  
the mid-afternoon sunlight framing her face beautifully, making her eyes shine like crystals.

Natsu blushed. He began to think, a very rare occasion as it may be.

 _What's up with my cheeks?_ , he wondered. _Lucy looks so pretty like this..._ "Hey, Lucy." Natsu said. She looked at him, innocently.

"What is it, Natsu?" she inquired. Natsu was still standing. He was just staring at Lucy, his eyes wide and shining.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lucy asked. Natsu had no idea.

"Silly, why don't you take a seat next to me?"Lucy said as she pat the seat next to her on the bench. Natsu suddenly got really warm  
at the thought of sitting next to Lucy, their bodies so close, touching.. her body warming his...

 _What the hell kind of crap am I thinking?! Why in the world am I thinking about Lucy like that, it's not like she's my girlfriend of anything,  
I mean I like her and all, but... but... wait... Crap. Do I like Lucy?!_ Natsu head was spinning.

 _What? Why now? What the hell is going on, I've never had thought like this before, especially about Lucy, like.. I mean, I guess I might have_  
 _when I fell asleep inside of her bed and she got home and it woke me up, so I pretended to be asleep when I hugged her,_

 _but that had totally different motives.. right?_ Natsu was overthinking everything he had ever done with Lucy.

"Natsu are you okay?" Lucy asked in general concern. _Oh no, what is he thinking?_ Lucy wondered worriedly.  
"I'm fine, Lu, totally fine..," Natsu said with a nervous chuckle.

"Natsu, you're scaring me, and you have _never_ called me Lu, are you sure that you're okay?" Lucy questioned.

 _Uh, I guess I haven't.. what's wrong with me?_ Natsu wondered. He had never had any thoughts like this before,  
what was going on? _Do I really like Lucy?_ Lucy stared at him with wide eyes. _What exactly is he thinking?_

* * *

"Hey, shrimp," Gajeel said, but he got no answer. He looked down to see Levy, asleep, leaning against his arm, book in hand.

She was out, like a light. _She looks so cute and peaceful when she sleeps_ , Gajeel noted to himself. He smiled.

The smile disappeared and turned to panic. _I don't want to wake her up, she looks so peaceful and calm, but I don't know_  
 _where she lives! Now that I think about it, I never really sought out that kind stuff!_

 _Let's see...she's best friends with Lucy...she could tell me where she lives...or maybe she'll let Levy stay the night?...yeah..._  
 _I'll bring her to Lucy's and ask if she can spend the night._

Gajeel thought quickly. He picked her up in his arms, got up making sure they had everything (Levy would _**kill**_ him if he lost her book).

He paused.

 _Wait, where does Lucy even live?_ he thought. He set Levy down, against the tree.

He prayed Levy either didn't figure it out or forgave him for this, but he went through her bag to see if he could find anything.  
After trifling around through books and bookmarks, wind-reader glasses and more, Gajeel found a picture book.

"Best Friends!" it read.

After flipping through, for a while, he found a picture of Lucy and Levy standing in front of an apartment building.  
The caption read, "Lucy's Apartment!". On the building was the apartment number. _Bingo!_ Gajeel thought.

 _Hey! I've seen that building, before! They're right by the canal that goes all throughout town!_ After gathering Levy's things and Levy,  
Gajeel left for Lucy's, a sleeping Levy in his arms.

* * *

 _What exactly is he thinking?_ Lucy wondered. Her eyes grew wide. _No, wait, Natsu isn't having some stupid_  
 _self realization or anything like that, I mean, the guy acts like a five year old,_

 _he'd never think seriously about anything.. or would he.. oh, crap! What the hell, brain!_ Lucy rambled in her thoughts.

 _I mean, does Natsu ever think about stuff like that? Ugh, whatever. Whatever he's thinking I don't care about, right?_  
 _I mean, it's not like he loves me or anything.._ Lucy suddenly had a daunting thought. _What if he does?_

 _Oh, stupid brain! You just go thinking anything, don't you! I mean, it's like you like Natsu either... right? Right?!_  
 _Wait, I'm not actually thinking about this, am I?!_ Lucy internally exclaimed.

"Uh, Lucy...?" Natsu said. "What?!" Lucy exclaimed. "You've been sort of muttering to yourself, are you sure _you're_ okay?" Natsu asked.

Lucy hadn't noticed it until now, but she was beet red and so was Natsu. "Uh, what? Pft, of course I'm okay,  
why would I not be okay? I'm perfectly fine!" Lucy exclaimed nervously.

Natsu smiled. _She's thinking about the same stuff I am, isn't she?_ he thought. His eyes grew wide.

 _Wait, does that me she's debating if she likes me, too?!_ Natsu's thoughts screamed. _Should I ask her about it?! What the hell I am I supposed to do?!_

* * *

 **Hello! Do you like it so far? Please review and tell me if you like it, want to read more, or any suggestions or corrections you may have. Do you want me to go ahead and continue? As always, thanks for reading! ~Rinn E.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! The traditional spoilers apply. As I forgot to say in the last chapter, I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, but I own this story. Please review on how it was! Happy reading! ~Rinn E.  
**

* * *

 _What the hell I am I supposed to do?!_ Natsu thought. _What the hell is she gonna say? I mean, is she having the same thoughts as me?_

 _Ugh, is he going to say something? Do I say something?_ Lucy wondered. "Uh, Natsu, I-" "Lucy, I, uh-" the two started,  
but cut each other off. "Sorry, you can go-" they said at the same time. They giggled.

"Uh, you can go first.. Lucy," Natsu said. "No, please," Lucy said with a smile and a small laugh.  
 _Maybe she really is thinking the exact same thing...,_ Natsu thought. _Well, here goes nothing._

"Lucy, do you like me?" Natsu blurted out. He slapped a hand over his mouth. Lucy smile dropped into shock.  
 _Oh, crap! I knew what he would say, but what the hell do I say back?!_ Lucy debated.

 _Shit, did I say something wrong, was that not what she was thinking?_ Natsu worried. "Uh, Lucy, did I say something wrong,  
I didn't mean to ups-" Natsu began worriedly, but Lucy interrupted.

"Oh, god no, I just, I.." she trailed off. Lucy started to look away, but Natsu moved forwards, closing the space between them,  
and his hand moved without him thinking and grasped her chin gently.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to do that, it kind of just happened, I-" Natsu cut himself off, awkwardly taking his hand away.

Lucy was giggling and she put her hand to the spot where Natsu's was. "No, please, stop apologizing,  
you didn't say or do anything wrong, I was going to ask you if you like me.." Lucy said.

Natsu was momentarily stunned, but it soon turned to a big grin. He laughed.  
Then, his grin melted into a soft smile as a slight blush rose against his cheeks.

"You, know, Lucy, you never answered my question. Do you like me?" Natsu said.  
Lucy blushed bright crimson in no seconds flat. _What, he's gonna make me say it?!_ Lucy thought.

"I, uh, I, um.." Lucy stuttered. "Well, do ya?" Natsu asked with what seemed a little too close to general concern.

"I, uh.." "Lucy?" "I like you a lot, okay?! There, I said it, are you happy?!" Lucy blurted out into a jumbled mess.  
Natsu smiled. "Yes, very," he exclaimed. Lucy smiled _Stupid Natsu..._

Suddenly, Natsu got an idea. He looked at Lucy and smirked. "Well, there's actually one more thing I wanted to ask you," said Natsu.  
"What is it, Natsu...?" Lucy asked. Her face was slightly concerned, but she was still smiling suspiciously.

He grinned, "Well, I just have a certain question," he said. "What is it...?" Lucy asked cautiously, her brows furrowed.  
His smile grew. "Well, it's more me _telling_ you the answer to a question..." Natsu eluded.

"Natsu, just get on with it. What the hell is the question, or answer, or whatever," Lucy said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, an answer to a certain question asked by a game directed at a certain blue-haired best friend of yours during  
a little situation we had a little while ago..." Natsu grinned, unable to stop smiling or looking Lucy in the eyes.

"Natsu, what the hell just spit it out!" Lucy yelled, starting to get slightly 'ticked'.

He smiled, twirling her around, grabbing her left hand in his right, putting his arm in the curve of her lower back, dipping her.  
"My answer's you, Lucy Heartfilia, and it always has been," Natsu said, Lucy understood what he meant.

"Wha- wha- wha- what, I- I-" Lucy stuttered, blushing in shock from this outbreak. She was _not_ expecting _this_.  
"Natsu.. what the hell.." Lucy's voice cracked. "You were my answer from the first day I met you in Hargeon and brought you to Fairy Tail."

Lucy was stunned. _So he actually does have a brain up there. He was listening to what happened with Levy... silly Natsu...  
_

Her cheeks had noticeably gone from flushed to royally flushed in a mere matter of seconds... why did Natsu do this to her. He leaned in, smiling, and kissed her.

For a moment, she was frozen, then she tried to get away, but Natsu was not going to let the best thing that ever  
happened to him go, not now or anytime soon.

They stopped when they couldn't breathe. "Natsu, I-" but Natsu wasn't going to let her say anything.

"Sh, just don't talk. I have no idea what the hell makes you so irresistible, Lucy, or why I feel about you the way I do,  
but I'm not ever letting you go, not now, not ever, not when I just got you," Natsu said as he smiled sincerely at Lucy.

All Lucy could do was smile back.

She knew why she liked him. He always smiled at her and made her feel at home, really home, for the first time in her life and,  
sure he had his moments, but there was no one she would rather be in the arms of at this very second.

She wrapped her right arm around his neck, kissing him back, finally just accepting her fate. They stopped just long enough for Lucy to answer,  
"And you were mine, Salamander."

Happy had long ago flown away to Lucy's apartment, thinking of nothing but Lucy and Natsu,  
doing nothing but smiling _evilly._ He _couldn't wait_ to tell Mira tomorrow.

They broke apart, Natsu setting her upright and holding her close saying, "You know, when I left for training, I had to sell  
me and Happy"s house. I don't have any place to crash, so I'd like to ask you one more question," Natsu said.

"Questions, questions, questions, what's with you and all the questions all of the sudden," Lucy joked.  
Natsu just shook his head and smiled.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you were in need of a roommate. I'll even pay half the rent," Natsu asked.

Lucy just smiled. "Well, I'm not currently in need of any roommate," she answered. He stopped hugging her and stepped away,  
crossing his arms and pouting like a child. Lucy laughed. "Well, really, I wanted a boyfriend...," she trailed off, rolling her eyes  
and looking away, only to glance at Natsu out of the corner of her eye. A smile grew on Natsu's face.

"But, if you don't want that...," she said, trailing off playfully and smiling. "Well..., I can work with that," he replied. Lucy laughed.

He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked home and sat on the couch together. They had just been talking and  
cuddling for a short while, when Lucy fell asleep on Natsu's shoulder with Happy in her lap as the sun had begun to slowly descend in the sky...

* * *

Gajeel had finally made it to Lucy's apartment when it had just gotten dark. He had to put Levy on his back because he kept getting  
weird looks from everybody. _What the hell's so weird carrying someone in your arms?_ he thought.

Levy had begun to squirm around. He quickly knocked on the door and waiting for Lucy to hopefully be home and answer the door, but what he got surprised him half to death.

* * *

Natsu had fallen asleep leaning on Lucy's head and, when he woke a while later, it was already getting dark. Suddenly, he realized why he had woken up.

He carefully got away from Lucy, who had decided to put all of her body weight against him as she leaned into him, not that he was complaining too much.

When he sleepily opened the door, he just could not believe his eyes.

* * *

"You?!" they both exclaimed, quickly slapping hands over their mouths realizing that they each happy slumbering girls to contend for.

"What the hell are you doing in Lucy's apartment at this time of night?" Gajeel quietly questioned. "None of your business, why  
are you here with Levy on your back?" Natsu silently questioned. "Touché," Gajeel lowly retorted.

The two looked looked at each other suspiciously. They suddenly made the connection. "Wait, Salamander, are you and Blondie..?" Gajeel quietly hinted. "Yeah, so what? Lucy and I totally caught you two in the park," Natsu sneered.

He _did not_ like Gajeel judging _him_ and _Lucy_ , even more so after what he saw _Gajeel_ doing with _Levy_ in the park. **No**. **Way**.  
Gajeel turned bright red. "For your information, black steel, I'm over here a lot." Gajeel looked at him with inquisitive eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Natsu pleaded as he stepped aside, holding the door open, but Gajeel just smiled.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he said as he came inside.

* * *

"Here, You can put Levy on the couch, I'll move Lucy over to her bed," Natsu said quietly, careful to not be too loud as  
he lifted Lucy and happy into his went to her bedroom and set her down on the bed.

Gajeel quickly plopped Levy next to him on the couch. "Thanks, she was getting kinda heavy," Gajeel said.

"Shh," Natsu said putting a finger to his lips. Gajeel shrugged his shoulders his apology and took off his socks, shoes, doing the same for Levy.  
He took off his shirt and laid down on the couch, carefully avoiding Levy. Within seconds he was fast asleep.

Natsu just shook his head.

Natsu went over to Lucy and took off her socks and shoes and tucked her into the covers. He sat at the edge of the bed  
and took off his own and sandals, as well as his shirt and his pants and he laid down awkwardly on top of the sheets.

He began to drift off, but a faint voice called out in the darkness of the apartment. "I'm not gonna get mad," she said. "You can sleep next to me."  
Natsu rolled over and looked at Lucy, guiltily. She was smiling. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" he said, bearing a soft, sheepish smile.

They were both still laying down, only a duvet and a sheet separating their rapidly growing body heat. "Yeah, but it's okay.  
I just woke up when you sat down." He got up and slipped himself into the sheets next to Lucy. She noticed she was hugging a sleeping Happy.

"I'm going to the bathroom to get changed, alright? So don't go anywhere," she said. Natsu nodded and waited. Lucy sighed.  
She felt so happy. She sat up and gently placed a sleepy Happy next to her. She got up and left for the bathroom, carefully placing her gate keys in her desk drawer.

Once inside, she took off her clothes, put on a green tank top and soft pink underwear. She left the bathroom and noticed Gajeel,  
half naked nonetheless, soundly asleep, a softly snoring levy curled up with him.

Lucy knelt down by the bed and whispered as she asked Natsu, "Natsu, why the hell is Gajeel half naked on the couch with Levy.  
When did _those two_ get here?" Natsu was now snuggled against the window side of the bed.

"Gajeel came here with her asleep, so I let him crash with her on the couch. I figured you wouldn't mind," Natsu said, drowsily.  
"But whatever, just get over here already..."

Lucy giggled quietly and slipped back into bed. Immediately Natsu wrapped his arm around her stomach, but Lucy didn't mind.  
She wrapped her arm around his, letting him hold her close. She gathered Happy in her arms and tried to fall asleep, but was unsuccessful.

She just had too much on her mind. She was lying on her right side, her arms in front of her, her legs curled, her head bowed slightly inwards.

His arm was draped around her stomach, his head resting gently behind hers, his legs intertwined with each of hers.  
Despite the fact that they both had way too much to think about, the two reveled in each others warmth and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! I fixed the spacing issue and revised a few errors. I'll come out with more soon. As always, keep on reading. ~Rinn E.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! The traditional spoilers apply. Please review on how it was! Happy reading! ~Rinn E.  
**

* * *

She was lying on her right side, her arms in front of her, her legs curled, her head bowed slightly inwards. His arm was draped  
around her stomach, his head resting gently behind hers, his legs intertwined with each of hers.

Despite the fact that they both had way too much to think about, the two reveled in each others warmth and drifted off to sleep.  
"I know your still awake, Luce," he said. "Your hearts practically pounding outta your chest." He smiled.

"Yeah, but now I can sleep," she exclaimed, softly, drifting off to sleep. "And why's that?" he asked. "Cause your here," she replied.  
Natsu tightened his grip on her.

Gajeel was passed out on his back, his arms somehow ending up around Levy, who was now on top of Gajeel.

Her head on his chest, her arms crossed in front of her, her head resting on them. She was sound asleep on her muscular,  
black haired and red eyed (sleeping) pillow.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day_**

Lucy woke up to find Natsu hugging her tightly. She started to move, but Natsu tightened his grip. "'Bought time you woke up," he said.  
"But, now that your awake, your not going anywhere." Lucy smiled and rolled over. "But..,"she said.

Natsu pouted, puppy dog eyes and all. "Fine! I'll stay here, with you," she said. Natsu smiled and pulled her close before kissed her, deeply.  
She smiled brightly as they kissed, passionately. Lucy ran her fingers through Natsu's messy pink hair and touched her forehead to his.

She never felt so happy in her life, but neither did he. He had never felt so close to someone, either.

They laid there, thinking, "Could it be like this forever?" Then it came to them. At the same time, they both whispered worriedly in unison, "How do we tell the guild!". Lucy simply said, with a stern look on her face, "We _**DON'T**_ ," she exclaimed. "We don't tell _anyone_."

Levy found herself waking up still on top of Gajeel's chest. As she remembered what events had transpired the previous afternoon, she immediately blushed and hid her face back into her arms. _What was going to happen, now?_ She wondered. _  
_

She pretended to still be asleep. "Yo, shrimp, are Lucy and Natsu awake, yet?" asked Gajeel sleepily. Levy looked up.  
Her act was fooling no one."Wait, Natsu and Lucy?" She looked over her shoulder at Natsu and Lucy, still seemingly asleep.

"No, I think they're still asleep," Levy replied. "Good, get your shoes on," Gajeel ordered. He sat up, sliding Levy down in front of him,  
in between his legs. "Why?" Levy questioned. "Because, I don't wanna be here when they do get up," Gajeel explained.

"Also, why are we here? Did you tell them about us? and since when did they sleep in the same bed?" inquired Levy.

"Well, the two spies in dreamland over there saw us in the park, yesterday, and I didn't know where to bring you after you fell asleep on me,  
so I brought you here. I have no idea about those two, but apparently Natsu said he's over a lot," Gajeel elaborated.

Levy just shook her head. _I'll ask Lu about that later..._ she secretly plotted.

The two got dressed and quietly left Lucy's apartment. "Those two need to learn how to check better if someone's  
sleeping or not," Natsu said. Lucy just giggled. "Well, that just leaves us alone..." she said suggestively.

"That it does, m'lady," Natsu replied. His campy grin made Lucy smile. _I_ _never want this to end..._

* * *

 **Hello! I have re-written the past three chapters (including this one) and was wondering if anyone wanted me to continue. Please tell me any mistakes or plot holes, issues, things that don't make sense, etc. in the comments. If you have a story request (a story idea that you'd like written, but don't have time to or can't write, and issues like that), I'd be more than happy to write it for you, no cost! I love to help proof read people's work, also, if you're interested. Thanks, again, for reading, and please don't be shy! Thanks a million! Bye! ~Rinn E.  
**


End file.
